Penny Blake (Comic Series)
Penny Blake is a character first encountered in Issue 29 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''She is the daughter of Philip and Sarah, the niece of Brian and Nina and the grandchild of Ed and Rose Blake. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia For Penny's whereabouts prior to or as the outbreak began: : ''Main article: Penny Blake (Novel Series) Post-Apocalypse For Penny's whereabouts prior to the events of the Comic Series: Main article: Penny Blake (Novel Series) The Best Defense In Issue 29, the Governor returns home to his apartment and apologises to Penny for being late home. She lunges at him whilst attached to a leash on the wall and he slaps her around the face. He realises that her food bucket has rolled away and brings it back to her, however she spits the now spoiled food out. Gabe delivers a box to the Governor, inside are two human heads and Rick's right hand which he feeds to Penny. This Sorrowful Life The Governor tries feeding her another human foot which she won't eat, however the owner was walking around not two hours ago. Michonne bursts into the Governor's apartment and the two begin to fight. When the Governor is knocked out she takes Penny and uses her as a trap in case anyone tries to enter. When Bruce and Gabe come knocking on the Governor's door and burst in, she unleashes Penny on the two and escapes. Made To Suffer During Issue 43, Penny is restrained and kept 'alive' by the Governor's men. Later once the Governor is healed, he returns to his apartment and plucks out Penny's teeth with some pliers. Once all of her teeth are removed, he deeply kisses her on the mouth and throws up from the taste. Before going to attack the prison, the Governor asks Bob to look after Penny whilst he's gone. Bob obliges and decides to keep her tied up on the wall, despite her not being able to bite anymore. For the rest of the events of the Comic Series, Penny's fate remains unknown, until her story continues in the Novel Series. For further details see: Main article: Penny Blake (Novel Series) Death ;Killed By * Unknown (Alive) For further details about Penny's death see: Main article: Penny Blake (Novel Series) Relationships Brian Blake After her death and Brian's takeover of Woodbury, she is kept on a leash in his apartment where he feeds her the bodies of his victims. Brian takes great care of Penny, showing her affection as if she is alive and reprimands her when she gets angry, although he feels bad when doing so. It also seems that during this time he developed a disturbing sexual attraction to her as evidenced when he pulled her teeth out with pliers and deeply kissed her. There was no evidence shown of any abuse prior to her death. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense *Issue 29 (Zombified) Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life *Issue 32 (Zombified) *Issue 33 (Zombified) Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 43 (Flashback, Zombified) Trivia *Her name, age and fate is revealed in the novel, The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor. *Penny was one of five characters introduced as zombies in the Comic Series, the others being Front, Shawn, Mike and Terry. ru:Пенни Блейк (комикс) Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Blake, Penny Category:Adoptees Category:Woodbury Category:Comics Category:Notable Walkers Category:Orphans